undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
PASW
PASW (Pro Alliance of Superstars Wrestling) is a CAW wrestling show currently broadcasting on Youtube. It is also known for his motto: "Pain, Attitude, and Savage Wrestling!" PASW was created as a cooperative wrestling federation by Adrian Destiny, "Road Rocker" Alex Michaels, and Alpha. The current PASW General Manager is Mr. Williams. The federation started to be shown on Youtube from 2009 to 2013. It was brought back in 2018 through Gameplay Sports channel. --> Follow PASW Wrestling on the new Twitter account. 'Roster' *''Adrian Destiny'' *''Alpha'' *''Mr. Amazing Todd '' *''Andy Rayden'' *''Archangel'' *''Austin Sopp'' *''Azrael'' *''"BD" Bret-Dogg Thunder'' *''Brian Thunder'' *''Colten Sopp'' *''Eric Hero'' *''Freddy Bones'' *''Hardcore Jack'' *''Jacob Cass'' *''Jake Tyler Hart'' *''Johnny Extreme'' *''Justin Gavin'' *''Mario Sánchez'' *''Max Mercury'' *''Mike House'' *''Mike Jones'' *''Morgan Phillips'' *''Nate Jones'' *''Omega '' *''Road Rocker '' *''Rob Van Dam'' *''Rodriguez'' *''Sokolov '' *''The Tornado '' ''-> Check the updated 'PASW Power Board' 'Tag Team/Stables' *'Anarchy''' (Adrian Destiny, BD Thunder, Hardcore Jack, Rodríguez, Mr. Amazing) *'Archangel & Omega' *'The A & R Connection' ( Alpha & Road Rocker) *'Young Bloods' (Mike & Nate Jones) 'Champions' 'Other Accomplishments' 'Defunct Championships' Shows Check the list of the current and former CPVs of PASW Wrestling. 'History' The history of Pro Alliance on Station Wrestling as an independent federation began in WWE Survivor Series 2007, where Team PASW "Road HBK" Alex Michaels, Titan, and Freddy Bones) faced Team WWE (formed by Shawn Michaels, John Cena, and Undertaker) with their desired freedom on the line. Team PASW was an alliance created by A-32 (Adryan, Adrian Destiny), "Road HBK" Alex Michaels, S5 (The Brawler, Alpha), Freddy Bones (Craig Freddie, Freddy), "The Beast" Titan, and Jason X, who were competing in one of WWE's development territories. The youngsters felt that they had to make an impact if they wanted to make themselves known. At Cyber Sunday 2007, Alex and A-32 were chosen by the audience to face D-Generation X for the World Tag Team Championship. The youngsters defeated the legendary tag team when Jason X attacked Hunter from behind, allowing A-32 to DDT Shawn Michaels and get the World Tag Team titles. In the following Monday Night Raws, the alliance started to destroy every superstar they find, even the WWE Champion John Cena, who lost his title against Randy Orton due to an interruption of Freddy Bones. Vince McMahon scheduled a match at Survivor Series between the Alliance and Team WWE, and picked Shawn Michaels and John Cena as two of the members of his team. The Alliance decided to pick A-32, Alex Michaels, and Freddy Bones as the contesters, but Shawn Michaels attacked A-32 on the last Raw before Survivor Series, leaving him injured, and therefore, unable to compete. Then, Titan, a hot prospect for WWE, appeared and joined the Alliance, which was known as PASW. Cena and Michaels revealed Undertaker as the last member of the team, and that the match was going to be celebrated inside the Elimination Chamber. Team PASW accepted the terms, but they added a new one: if they won the contest, they would be free to go. During the match at Survivor Series, Alex was eliminated by Undertaker, leaving Team PASW at disadvantage, but Freddy Bones changed himself into a hero and pinned every single member of the Team WWE to win the match for the alliance. PASW was finally an independent federation. Watch the highlights of the match here. '2008-2009: Early Non-Televised Events' After becoming an independent federation, PASW Wrestling celebrated their first ever supershow called "PASW New Year's Revolution 2008", but it was not broadcasted. Before that supershow, there were house shows in which Bazooka became the first ever PASW Hardcore Champion, Will Gunn (Austin Sopp) became the Million Dollar Champion, "Road HBK" Alex and POD (Alpha's elder brother) became the first ever PASW Tag Team Champions as "The New Dudley Boyz", The Rock became the first ever PASW Attitude Champion, and A-32 became the first ever PASW Ultimate Champion. At New Year's Revolution 2008, Bazooka defeated Sting in a Hell in a Cell match, retaining the PASW Hardcore Championship; The New Dudley Boyz defeated Jason X & Freddy Bones, retaining the Tag Team Championships; A-32 defeated S5 and Titan in a 3-Way dance, retaining the PASW Ultimate Championship; and finally, Will Gunn defeated The Rock in a Ladder match where the PASW Attitude Championship and the Million Dollar title were on the line. At the end of 2008, Bazooka was still the PASW Hardcore Champion; The New Dudley Boyz lost the PASW Tag Team Titles against A-32 & Tiger Jones; Freddy Bones defeated A-32 for the PASW Ultimate Championship; and The Rock defeated Will Gunn for the PASW Attitude Championship, regaining the title. At the last non-televised event, which was called "PASW New Year's Revolution 2009", Bazooka defeated Jason X, retaining the PASW Hardcore title; Xtrem32 (A-32 & Tiger Jones) lost the Tag Team Championships against the Travis Brothers (Brian Thunder & BD Thunder); The Rock defeated Titan, Will Gunn, and "Road HBK" Alex, retaining the PASW Attitude Championship; and in the main event, Freddy Bones defeated Tiger Jones, retaining the Ultimate Championship belt. At the end of the show, Bazooka announced his retirement, being the undefeated undisputed Hardcore Champion, and the PASW Hardcore belt was forever removed. '2009-2010: Beginning of Youtube Era' The main change after the beginning of Youtube era was the creation of new shows: Saturday Night's Fights, or SNF, and Sunday Heat. Sunday Heat only lasted 2 episodes, but some important superstars such as Kurt Angle, Bret Hart, Brock Lesnar, and Sting. It also meant the last appearance for Bazooka and Jason X, two of the PASW Originals. In 2009, The first CPV of the new era was called "December 2 Dismember", in which the last matches for the Million Dollar and the Attitude titles were disputed. Furthermore, Adryan (A-32) defeated Sabu for the Hardcore Championship, and Jeff Hardy defeated Ric Flair for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship, becoming the most important titles in the company. At Armageddon 2010, S5 (Alpha) defeated Jeff Hardy, AJ Styles, Road HBK, Lance Cade, and Trevor Murdoch in the first ever 6-Man Hell in a Cell for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship, becoming the new champion. The following week, the Superstar of the Year tournament was created, with 4 competitors contesting: S5, Jeff Hardy, Adryan, and Cruiserweight champion AJ Styles. The semifinals were in SNF 5, ending with Adryan and Jeff Hardy advancing to the finals. The final match of the tournament was disputed at New Year's Revolution 2010, in which Adryan put his Hardcore title on the line too. In the main event, Jeff Hardy defeated Adryan, becoming the 2009's Superstar of the Year, and the new Hardcore champion. At SNF 6, Sean Waltman appeared attacking AJ Styles and stealing the Cruiserweight Championship. There were then 4 announced matches for "No Way Out 2010": Sean Buzz & Casey Suzuki vs. Travis Brothers for the PASW Tag Team Championship in a Steel Cage match, AJ Styles vs. Sean Waltman for the Cruiserweight Championship, Jeff Hardy vs. Road HBK vs. Adryan for the Hardcore Championship in a Hell in a Cell match, and the Elimination Chamber match for the WCW World Heavyweight title. After losing the Hardcore title at New Year's Revolution, Adryan convinced Road HBK to include him in the championship match against Jeff Hardy that he earned by defeating Tommy Dreamer in a tables match in the same event; Adryan just wanted to beat Hardy up, and Road HBK accepted. At No Way Out, Buzz & Suzuki defeated Travis Brothers becoming the new tag team champions; AJ Styles defeated Sean Waltman and regained the Cruiserweight title; Adryan betrayed Road HBK and regained the Hardcore Championship inside the cell; and finally, Goldberg defeated S5, Tokio Dynamite, Paul London, Big Chris, and Chuck Palumbo inside the chamber, and became the new WCW World champion. '2010-2011: This is ECW! Show ' PASW premiered a new show called "This is ECW!", in which Adryan defeated Mr. McMahon in an extreme rules match to earn the ECW's rights in PASW's favour. On This is ECW! 2, Adryan defended his Hardcore title against Road HBK successfully, and Shawn Michaels debuted in PASW teaming up with Curt Hawkins defeating Hardcore Holly & Craig Freddie. PASW created a mark division then with WCW Zone and ECW Zone. At PASW Backlash, Japan Team defeated Curt Hawkins & Amazing Todd to retain the PASW Tag Team Championships; S5 defeated Tommy Dreamer and Bill Goldberg to become the ECW and WCW World Heavyweight champion; and in the main event, Team ECW (Adryan, Craig Freddie, and Rob Van Dam) defeated Team WCW (Road HBK, Shawn Michaels, and Brian Travis). On SNF 8, Jesse became the No. 1 contender for the Cruiserweight title at PASW Judgment Day, and Brian Travis betrayed his brother Bret Travis after being defeated by Japan Team, and finishing with Travis Brothers tag team. At Judgment Day 2010, a tournament to determine the no. 1 contender to the WCW World Heavyweight Championship with Bill Goldberg, Shelton Benjamin, Road HBK, Carlito, Masked Man, Shawn Michaels, Batista, and JBL. In quarterfinals, Goldberg defeated Shelton Benjamin, Road HBK defeated Masked Man, Shawn Michaels defeated Carlito, and Batista defeated JBL. In Semifinals, Road HBK defeated Goldberg, and Batista defeated Shawn Michaels. In the finals of the tournament, Road HBK defeated Batista, getting an opportunity for the WCW title against S5 at Clash of Champions 2010. Meanwhile, Jesse became the new Cruiserweight champion, Japan Team defeated Adryan & Amazing Todd to retain the PASW Tag Team Championship, and Bryan defeated Bret Travis in an brother vs. brother inferno match. At Clash of Champions 2010, Road HBK defeated S5 to become WCW Champion for his first time in PASW. He then started a rivalry with Bryan, losing the WCW Championship to him at No Mercy 2010. At the very same event, Justin Gavin became the Cruiserweight Champion when he defeated Colten Sopp and Jesse in a ladder match, and S5 defeated Sean Waltman, retaining the ECW title. At Armageddon 2011, Brian Travis defeated Chris Jericho, retaining the WCW World Championship, and he would face Festus, who won the 6-man hell in a cell match to become No. 1 Contender. At This is ECW! 5, the title was on the line, but "Hollywood" Hulk Hogan appeared and stole the WCW Championship. At This is ECW! 6, the nWo came back facing Team PASW (Adrian, Brian, and The Brawler), in a winning effort. At Unforgiven 2011, Shawn Michaels defeated The Brawler, and became the ECW Champion; furthermore, Brian Travis defeated Hulk Hogan, and regained the title back, but he was attacked by Kevin Nash at the locker room afterwards. Brian was injured and the title came to be vacant, and given to Hogan again. "The Hulkster" continued with his title reign until World War III, when "Road HBK" Alex Michaels defeated him. Alex won a tournament to determine the No.1 Contender to the WCW title, defeating Kevin Nash in the finals. At World War III, Alex defeated Hogan, becoming 2-time WCW Champion; The Brawler defeated Shawn Michaels by disqualification when Colten Sopp attacked Brawler; Adrian & Mr. Amazing Todd defeated nWo, retaining the tag team gold; and Brian Travis won the War Game Battle Royal, earning a title shot at WarMania I. At Cyber Sunday 2011, Alex defeated Brian Travis to retain the WCW title, Justin Gavin won a gauntlet match to retain the Cruiserweight Championship, and Shawn Michaels defeated Jay Lethal to retain the ECW title. The road to WarMania I was built. WarMania was created to be the most important show in PASW Wrestling's modern era. Adrian Destiny got a title show for the ECW Championship when he won a 4-man ladder match at SNF 10. The nWo broke up after Hogan eliminated Scott Hall from the War Game Battle Royal at World War III, and a tag team match was planned between Hogan & Kevin Nash, and Scott Hall & Syxx Pac. For the first time in history, there was going to be a "Winner Gets Contract" ladder match between 6 men who earned a place: Tommy Dreamer, Shad Gaspard, Jesse, Jason Keys (Omega), Kurt Wolf (Young Blood), and Joe Spuch. Furthermore, The Brawler and Colten Sopp face each other in a falls count anywhere. Then, a 4-way match to be the 2010's Superstar of the Season among Amazing Todd, Justin Gavin, Jay Lethal, and Casey Borden. Brian Travis got another title shot for Alex's WCW Championship. Craig Freddie faced Cody Rhodes for the Intercontinental title, and AJ Styles teamed up with Christopher Daniels to face Rob Van Dam & Mr. Kennedy in a TNA Exhibition tag team match. Joe Spuch won the ladder match and got the contract with PASW Wrestling; Rob Van Dam & Mr. Kennedy defeated AJ Styles & Christopher Daniels; Colten Sopp defeated The Brawler; Scott Hall & Syxx Pac defeated Hogan & Kevin Nash; Craig Freddie defeated Cody Rhodes, and became the Intercontinental Champion; Justin Gavin defeated Lethal, Borden, and Amazing Todd to become the Superstar of the Year; Road HBK defeated Brian Travis, retaining the WCW Championship; and Adrian Destiny became the new ECW Champion, when he defeated Shawn Michaels in the main event. Adrian Destiny, already holder of the Hardcore title and one half of the PASW Tag Team Champions, became the first PASW competitor to hold the Triple Crown simultaneously. '2011: Division of Brands: ECW / WCW' After WarMania I, PASW competitors were definitely introduced into brands system: ECW and WCW. This is ECW! show and SNF were removed, giving birth to new one-night supershows for each brand. The first draft was celebrated on This is ECW! 11, the last weekly show, by which Shawn Michaels and Amazing Todd were drafted to WCW, and Shawn Kennedy was drafted to ECW. In that very event, Justin Gavin defeated The Brawler to become the No. 1 Contender to the WCW World Heavyweight Championship at WCW Fall Brawl 2011. At the ECW brand's first CPV, Anarchy Rulz, Austin Sopp became the No. 1 Contender for the ECW Championship by defeating Paul London and Colten Sopp. After that, he attacked Adrian Destiny, who was supposed to defend his Hardcore title in the following match against Super Dragon. Destiny could compete, but he lost the match and the championship. At WCW brand's first CPV, Fall Brawl, Road HBK defeated Justin Gavin to retain his WCW World title. Later that night, Scott Hall and Brian Travis faced each other to be the No. 1 Contender for the WCW title, but the match was interrupted by Desmond Wolfe. At SNF 11: Paswersary, Destiny & Amazing Todd lost the tag team championships against Travis Brothers. This title loss provoked the breaking up of Rated-R Legacy by Todd's, who eventually went with Austin Sopp. In the same event, Desmond Wolfe defeated Scott Hall to become the No. 1 Contender to the WCW World title. At ECW BloodFeast 2011, Adrian Destiny defeated Austin Sopp in a steel cage match where the ECW title was not on the line. At PASW Backlash 2011, Desmond Wolfe and Austin Sopp defeated Road HBK and Adrian Destiny respectivelly, becoming the new WCW and ECW Champions. At WCW Halloween Havoc 2011, Destiny and Road HBK teamed up against Wolfe and Sopp in a hell in a cell revenge tag team match. Destiny & Road HBK won the contest, but they were injured in backstage by Sopp and Joe Spuch, leaving them out of action for 4 months. At WCW Mayhem 2011, Desmond Wolfe defeated Scott Hall to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship. At ECW November to Remember 2011, Chris Jericho became the No. 1 Contender for the ECW Championship at PASW Judgement Day, and Austin Sopp retained the ECW title against Ryan Havoc. At Judgement Day, Austin Sopp defeated Chris Jericho to retain the ECW title, and Hulk Hogan won the No. 1 Contendership tournament to face Desmond Wolfe for the WCW World title at PASW's First Live Event. At PASW's First Live Event, Hulk Hogan defeated Desmond Wolfe to become WCW Champion for his third time in PASW history. After that event, WWE bought PASW Wrestling back. Vince McMahon created a last event for PASW fans called "WWE/PASW No Mercy" as it was scheduled to be before the acquisition of the company. In that event, Austin Sopp was defeated by John Cena, taking his ECW title as well; and Joe Spuch attacked Desmond Wolfe and took his place in his match against WCW Champion Hulk Hogan. Finally, Spuch defeated Hulk Hogan and became the new WCW World Heavyweight Champion. '2012: WWE and PASW Wrestling on Youtube ' After Mr. McMahon bought PASW Wrestling, the new superstars started to appear on Monday Night Raw immediately. They initiated their "Road to WrestleMania". Austin Sopp started to complain about Cena's victory over him at No Mercy, and wanted his rematch for the ECW Championship. Sopp defeated Cena and earned the right to take part in the Royal Rumble match, he attacked the ECW Champion afterwards. Austin and his brother Colten attacked Cena the following week and Colten defeated him in a match right after. Cena offered Sopp to bet on their tag match the following edition of Raw: if Sopp wins, he would get an ECW Title match at Royal Rumble; if Cena wins, he would get Sopp's Rumble spot. Later that night, Sopp & Ziggler defeated Cena & CM Punk, so Sopp kept his Rumble sport and got a title shot at the same event. At Royal Rumble, Austin Sopp defeated John Cena and got the ECW belt back. At Elimination Chamber, Sopp successdfully retained the ECW Championship against Mario Sánchez in a tables match. Mario Sánchez announced that he would challenge Austin Sopp for the ECW Title in a TLC at WrestleMania. Mario finally succeeded in getting the ECW Championship from Sopp at WrestleMania. Jake Tyler Hart joined The Hart Dynasty (Tyson Kidd, David Hart Smith, and Natalya). JTH and Hart Smith defeated Primo Colón and Drew McIntyre the following week and demanded a WWE Tag Team Championship match at Royal Rumble against champions Air Boom, who came to attack them. On the other hand, Tyson Kidd defeated Santino Marella and qualified for Royal Rumble match. The Hart Dinasty defeated Kingston & Bourne the following Raw. One week after, Kidd announced that he would take JTH's place at the tag team titles match in Royal Rumble. During their tag title match at Royal Rumble, David Hart Smith betrayed Tyson Kidd and Air Boom retained the championships. The following night, Kidd & Primo defeated JTH and Hart Smith. At WrestleMania, Tyson Kidd & Primo Colón defeated Air Boom to become the new WWE Tag Team Champions. Joe Spuch celebrated his first reign as WCW World Champion, but Road Rocker attacked him provoking a huge brawl between them two. Rocker defeated Spuch the following week after having a brawl, Triple H allowed the match to happen. The following week, Spuch attacked Rocker in his match against Goldust. Spuch informed Rocker that he needed to defeat Vladimir Kozlov in he wanted to have a WCW World Championship match at Royal Rumble. Rocker defeated Kozlov at Royal Rumble, but failed to win the WCW Title after Spuch unintentionally knocked the referee out and hit him with a steel chair. At Elimination Chamber, Spuch got victorious in the Rw Chamber match and became WWE Champion. Road Rocker defeated The Miz the following night on Raw. At WrestleMania, Road Rocker became Mr. Money In The Bank. He then cashed in the briefcase after Spuch defeated Punk to become the new WWE Champion. Kane earned his spot in the Royal Rumble match after defeating The Brawler, Undertaker had thrown a steel chair to his brother and Kane used it for the pinfall. Brawler defeated Undertaker in a Steel Cage match the following Raw. The week after, Brothers of Destruction got a win over Brawler & Sokolov in a tag team match. Undertaker defeated 29 superstars to win the Royal Rumble match. At Elimination Chamber, The Brawler won a 6-Man battle royal to earn a spot in the Smackdown Chamber match. Brawler ended up winning the World Heavyweight Championship in the SmackDown Chamber match later that night. The following night, Undertaker announced that he would face The Brawler at WrestleMania, but Triple H interrupted to cash in his title rematch after losing the belt in Elimination Chamber. There would be triple threat at WrestleMania for the World Heavyweight Championship. At WrestleMania, Triple H pinned The Brawler to regain the World Title. Mr. McMahon announced that he would enter the Royal Rumble match, but he was attacked by Adrian Destiny after the announcement. Destiny confronted McMahon the following week for "buying and destroying PASW". The week after, Destiny defeated Jack Swagger. At Royal Rumble, Destiny defeated Drew McIntyre. The following night on Raw, the team of Adrian Destiny, Terry Funk & RVD defeated Jack Swagger, Drew McIntyre & Dolph Ziggler. The last Raw before WrestleMania, Stone Cold Steve Austin (with Destiny) defeated The Rock (with McMahon). At WrestleMania, Adrian Destiny defeated Mr. McMahon in a Street Fight, meaning freedom for PASW from WWE again. This emancipation from McMahon's company did not come alone, as more changes were coming. The show This Is ECW! became the most important one of the company and younger wrestlers made their debuts afterwards. Eric Angle, Young Blood and Maverick made an impact in the first show of the 5th season. WWE World Heavyweight Champion Triple H made a couple of appearances for PASW Wrestling, as his feud with Alpha continued and the title was on the line at PASW Backlash. "The King of Kings" ended up retaining the belt, but Alpha came out stronger than ever. CM Punk represented WWE too in Backlash, as he had a parking brawl against Young Blood. At the same show, Rob Van Dam put Mario Sanchez's ECW Title reign to an end after defeating the Mexican sensation, Destiny and Austin Sopp in the main event. At This Is ECW! 15, Road Rocker became the 2011's Superstar of the Year after defeating Joe Spuch in the tournament finals. At the Extreme Rules special, CM Punk regained the WWE Championship from Road Rocker in a 3-Way Extreme Rules match where WCW Champion Joe Spuch was also involved. In that show, ECW Champion Rob Van Dam and Terry Funk defeated Rodríguez and Amazing Todd to become the new WCW Tag Team Champions. It turned out that Van Dam and Funk were the first and last wrestlers to win those titles, hence the belts were removed shortly after. Among the rest of the card, Shawn Michaels became the new Cruiserweight Champion after defeating Alpha and Matt Hardy. At the end of the show, Youtube Commissioner Mr. Williams announced that the famous streaming company would remove the ECW brand from PASW and a new show would come up: PASW Wrestling On Youtube. The new show name brought a new format too. The company created their own version of the Wrestling World Cup, named "World Games". Four teams would fight for global supremacy: Team PASW (Adrian Destiny, Road Rocker, Freddy, Brian and Bret Travis), Team USA (RVD, Alpha, Eric Hero, Austin Sopp), Team Europe (William Regal, Bison, Vladimir Kozlov, Rodríguez and Finlay) and Team International (Mario Sánchez, Young Blood, Justin Gavin, Jake Tyler Hart and David Hart Smith). Eventually, the American and European teams ended up getting the same points and one final match to decide the World Games winner was called for The Bash main event. Team USA suffered a little civil war and Alpha became the captain after defeating Rob Van Dam in the last show before The Bash supershow. Team PASW started to have arguments as well due to Road Rocker's rivalry against Spuch. Adrian Destiny dropped from the team because of his former tag partner lack of focus. This situation led into Rocker challenging Spuch to a "Loser leaves PASW" match for the WCW World Title at The Bash. World Games were a turmoil within every team and the International squad was no different to that. Mario Sánchez started to lose his team's trust and Hart Dinasty prepared a mutiny to destroy him. At The Bash, Adrian Destiny revealed himself as the captain of Team Europe and defeated Alpha in the main even, winning the World Games. Joe Spuch was defeated by Road Rocker, who retained the WCW Title and ended this cruel rivalry by getting the cowboy fired for good. Revenge was denied to Mario, as he and Justin Gavin lost to JTH, DH Smith and Young Blood. The following show, Road Rocker wanted explanations from Destiny, but he did not deliver a reason why he did it. Instead, he announced that the Sopp borthers would face Rocker in a 3-way match for the WCW Title at World War 3. Heading to the next supershow, Alpha became the number 1 contender for the ECW Title, held by RVD. At World War 3, Rocker and Alpha left with the gold. Rocker defeated the Sopp brothers for the WCW belt and Alpha got the victory against RVD and became the new ECW Champion. However, the unexpected happened again when Adrian Destiny won the 30-Man battle royal and earned a guaranteed title shot at WarMania II. The Travis Brothers broke up for the second time after Bret betrayed Brian in their tag team titles match. Weeks passed by and Destiny would not reveal his opponent for the biggest event in PASW history. It wasn't until WarMania II when he announced that he would challenge both Alpha and Rocker for the ECW and WCW Championships. At WarMania II, Destiny became the first ever ECW/WCW Champion after defeating his former friends. Bret "BD" Thunder defeated his brother Brian in an Inferno match. The Rock challenged and defeated Austin Sopp in a WWE Championship and Million Dollar Title ladder match. Also, Rob Van Dam retained his Hardcore Title, Justin Gavin became the new Cruiserweight Champion and Japan Team became the new Tag Team betls holders. After the season was over, PASW celebrated a Reunion show. Adrian Destiny competed twice inside Hell In A Cell, first against AJ Styles in non-title action and afterthat facing Road Rocker with the PASW Undisputed Championship on the line. Rocker had defeated Alpha and Eric Hero earlier that night to earn the title shot. '2013: Undisputed Era' 'PASW Alumni (2009-Nowadays)' '2009' *''Bazooka (2008-2009)'' *''Jason X (2008-2009)'' *''POD (2009)'' *''Project 86 (2009)'' *''Tiger Jones (2009)'' *''Titan (2009)'' '2010' *''Jeff Hardy (2009-2010)'' *''Jesse (2010)'' '2011' *''Chuck Palumbo (2010-2011)'' *''Daniel Covell (2010-2011)'' *''Desmond Wolfe (2011)'' *''El Icono (2011)'' *''Goldberg (2009-2011)'' *''Hardcore Holly (2010-2011)'' *''"Hollywood" Hulk Hogan (2011)'' *''Jay Lethal (2011)'' *''John "Bradshaw" Layfield (2010-2011)'' *''Kevin Nash (2011)'' *''Masked Man (2009-2011)'' *''Ryan Havoc (2011)'' *''Paul London (2010-2011)'' *''Phenom (2011)'' *''Scott Hall (2011)'' *''Sean Waltman (2010-2011)'' *''Super Dragon (2011)'' *''Tokio Dynamite (2009-2011)'' *''Unitash (2011)'' '2012' *''AJ Styles (2009-2010, 2012)'' *''Chavo Guerrero (2011-2012)'' *''Matsuda (2012)'' *''"Cowboy" Spuch (2011-2012)'' '2013' *''The Rock (2008-2009, 2012-2013)'' *''Bison (2009-2013)'' *''Young Blood (2012-2013)'' *''Gangsta (2012-2013)'' *''Luxurious Lee (2012-2013)'' *''David Hart Smith (2012-2013)'' *''Jessica Gore (2013)'' *''Maverick (2012-2013)'' *''Norah Destiny (2013)'' *''Shawn Michaels (2011-2013)'' *''Terry Funk (2012-2013)'' *''Vance Archer (2012-2013)'' 2018 * Rich Swann (2018) Category:CAW Fed